


The Reason Why

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Katara doesn't get that Hama bloodbent to save her life. So Hama's spirit shows Katara what happened to her.





	The Reason Why

I probably got a lot of the facts wrong here, but I'm just too lazy to check. And the story went the opposite direction I wanted it to go... but who cares? Okay, begin.

"Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender now."

Hama was dead. Toph enclosed her in stone and crushed her.

"She deserved it, Aang. She would've died soon anyways."

As soon as Katara shut her eyes, a voice said, "Hello, Katara." She opened her eyes again. There was no one there. She shut them again.

"Keep your eyes closed, Katara," it said again.

Hama! she thought.

"Yes, me, now let me show you something."

"Nini, Nini!" A girl in blue shouted.

"Where are—" Katara looked around and found Hama's face, "—we?" She then gasped. "Hama!"

"The Southern Water Tribe. I need to show you something. What happened to me."

A young adult with black hair lifted up her hands, a thousand mini water droplets coming to her aid.

"Who's that?" Katara asked.

"Me."

The cell was next. This time, Hama and her were in the cell, hidden from everyone. And Katara knew the woman in the cage was Hama.

A Fire Nation solider came in. "Drinking time, waterbender," he taunted as the younger Hama gave an icy glare to him.

Katara gasped as her tied her hands and feet up and let her drink. It was dehumanizing.

They were still in the cell, but at a different moment. The younger Hama was staring at the rats scurrying across he bare floor.

She inhaled and turned her head, so she was staring at the full moon. She smiled.

The younger Hama watched another rat scurry across the floor, but this time she raised her hand like she was waterbending. The rat stopped running and stood up.

"I don't care that it's a rat. It's still evil, bloodbending," Katara sighed.

The younger Hama stopped bloodbending. "W-who said that! It's not evil!"

"That was the first thing I heard of your voice. Later, I kept hearing your voice— either a hallucination or you'll say it later.

A Fire Nation solider was far away from them.

When Katara knew that Hama could hear her, she started chanting, "Bloodbending is evil, bloodbending is evil, bloodbending is evil."

"No it's not!" The younger Hama quickly glanced at the full moon and grinned manically.

She bloodbent the solider toward her and let his arm extend out, holding his keys.

"No, stop, Hama!" Katara shouted out. "This will only bring pain! Not just to the Fire Nation, but to you! Stop! The Fire Nation took my mother away! But I refuse to take revenge on them!"

As the keys were in the lock, Hama stopped bending.

Katara screamed out, and was met by a face full of Hama.

"Are you okay?" she breathed. "You know, you remind me of a voice I heard in prison."

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: It's still melodramatic, but this was pretty new territory for me back when I wrote it. It's kinda dark, and put forth my undying love for timeline shenanigans.


End file.
